Is there really a fine line between love and hate
by LeftEyeLopey2002
Summary: This is a fic about Rory and Jess. It was previously on here but I reuploaded and corrected everything.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - "How many times do I have to tell you? NO!"  
  
Rating-PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters nor do I claim them (although I wich the million dollar idea was mine). The WB and the writers who created them own them.  
  
Warnings- If you don't like the pairing of Jess and Rory then you can forget about reading this cuz' it's all about them. Language content may appear a bit harsh later on in the chapters.  
  
Discription- Rory goes to Luke's go grab breakfast with her mom, Lorelai she runs into Jess and things happen. But there's one issue...Dean! ************************************************ Dear PPL, okay, here goes please R&R this becuz it's my first Gilmore Girls fic. go easy on me! Please and thank u! Luv ya!  
  
Ciao, Nikki ************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? NO!"  
  
************************************************  
  
Rory Gilmore stood in the middle of Stars Hollow waiting to cross the street and head to Luke's. She was supposed to meet her mom, Lorelai, there for coffee and pancakes. Finally, she crossed the street with her back-pack on her back and her sunglasses in her hand. She opened the door to Luke's and walked in. She sat down at a table and waited for her mother. She's late again, Rory thought as she spotted Jess taking an order from an old white haired guy who just happened to be Taylor the town freak. Jess finished with taking the order from the town "freak" and he casually walked over to Rory. "What can I get you?" Jess said sarcastically. "I'll have 2 orders of pancakes and 2 large coffees and by the way, have you seen my mom?" Rory replied. "No, I haven't but I think Luke has," Jess said teasing her. He and she both knew they had the hots for each other. "Hmm, very funny could you hurry up with those pancakes or i'll tell Luke his service has slowed down," Rory said. "Oh okay but will you go out with me?" Jess asked leaving the table in a flash. Rory slammed her fist to the table. How many times has he asked me out? Twenty maybe thirty! Heh? I don't really know I lost track way back there on highway 80. I hope he was just kidding.Hmm, finally Taylor leaves Rory thought as Taylor got up and left the Coffee shop/diner. The noise of coffee cups hitting the table broke her thoughts. "Your coffee, your pancakes, and your mom," Jess said pointing to the plates and her mom coming into the door. "MOM!" Rory said happily standing up and hugging her mom. "Hey, honey," her mom said back. "Your late, sit down before I have to rush off to Chilton," Rory said pointing to the chair at her left. "Hmm, yeah I know just had to stop and say hi to Taylor," Lorelai said with a cheesy grin. "Mom, you didn't I warned you. Next time you do that you'll wake up the next morning with your mouth sewed shut. Wouldn't be to pleasant now would it?" Rory asked in a solemn voice. She smirked at her mom then she finished off her last bite of pancake. Her mom looked at her and gave her an evil look. "Gotta fly," Rory said grabbing her backpack off the back of her chair. "No, save me from this evil world and SKIP SCHOOL," her mom said pleading with her. "NO! I can't I have that student council meeting with Paris," Roary said. "Yeah the wicked witch of the west. Go on, go on if you must," Lorelai said dramatically. "Oh come on," Rory said as she left Luke's and headed out into the street.  
  
She walked over to Miss Patty's to see if Lane was anywhere in sight. She waited for about half a second but instead of Lane she got Jess. "Well if it isn't Little Miss Perfect," Jess said as he approached her. "Jess, what do you want other that to make me wanna slap you?" Rory asked raising her eyebrows. "Oh nothing it's just the sight of making the town's people mad for my own pleasure. That makes me happy!" Jess said. "Oh please," Rory said turning to walk away. "Do you really believe i'm that shallow?" he asked her. "Hmm...well, yeah I really do," she said with her back still turned towards him. "Oh come you can't posible mean that. Can you?!?!" he asked thinking she might really mean that. "No I really don't. I was just saying that for the my own excitement to see how you would react. How's that?" she asked turning around to face him. "Perfect. Not only are you like all the people here but your worse. Wait a minute you can't possibly be worse that Taylor," Jess said tapping the back of his head and pretending to think. "You can't possibly think i'm going to be the first person in this tiny town to actually feel sorry for you, now do you?" she asked eyebrows still raised. "Well, no, actually I don't think so. But you will be the first to fall in love with me. Because you already like me," Jess said pointing out the obvious. "Jess, you know what? I'm done with this, goodbye," Roary said turning around to leave for the second time. "Wait a minute! No you're not leaving until you answer on question for me," Jess said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. "And what's that?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes. "Will you go on a date with me?" Jess asked. "How many times do I have to tell you? NO!" Roary said about to walk away. She was pulled back by Jess again. "Why not?!?! I demand to know why not?" Jess asked in a singsong voice. "Because of this right here," Rory said walking into Taylor's store and kissing Dean. "So this is how things work around here in this run-down place these ho-bos call a town?" Jess asked himself under breath as he left the door to Taylor's store.  
  
********************************************************  
  
£Éfty: ÖkÄ¥, hôw dÖ ÿÖù lîkÉ ît §Ö fÄr? PlÉÄ§É be hÖnÉ§t! Änd îf Än¥ÖñÉ ha§ Äñ¥ îdÉÄ§...§pîll ît! ñÖt thÄt I dÖñ't alrÉÄd¥ kñÖw whÉrÉ I wÄññÄ tÄkÉ thî§ fîc bùt I cÖùld ù§É Äll the hÉlp I cÄñ gÉt. Äñÿwa¥§, ThÄñk§ for rÉÄdîñg ñÖw Äll yÖù gÖttÄ dÖ î§ rÉvîÉw...plÉÄ§É! and thÄñk ù!...RÉvîÉw Ä§ÄP! £üv ¥Å~!  
  
CîaÖ, ±¤=Nikki=¤± æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ  
  
=(Revised Version. Thanks to one of my reviewers I can now spell the characters names.)= 


	2. You Should Be Mine

Chapter 2- You Should Be Mine  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- Do you recall what I said in chapter 1? There's no need to waste my typing skills on telling you again. Just in case you forgot...don't own, don't sue!  
  
Warnings- Language content in this may seem a bit rough and if you don't like the pairing of Jess and Rory then don't read this.  
  
Discription- Rory kisses a guy (no names but just to say you prolly already kno who) and this causes big problems in her relationship with Dean. ***************************************** Hi, Thanks for the reviews (2) so far. I love Gilmore Girls and I hope you like how this story is going and will go in the near future. Anywayz, hope you like this chapter it took me an hour to write it, ideas just pop up. Now for the actual story. The show must go on!  
  
Luv, Nikki *****************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
You Should Be Mine  
  
*****************************************  
  
Rory came out of school and then rushed to Luke's Diner. She was meeting Dean there for a date. She was dressed in her school uniform and didn't have time to change. She ran her fingers through her hair and put on some chapstick. Then she took a deep breath and walked into Luke's. Dean was sitting at there usual table waiting for Rory. She walked slowly over to him, he had his back turned to her. She got close to him and put her hands over his eyes. "Hi, Rory," Dean said as soon as her hands met his eyes. "How'd you know who I was?" Rory asked him. "Because those are your hands," Dean said taking her hands off his face and standing up. "Oh...," Rory said stopping in midsentence as Dean kissed her. "Let's not make it a public display people," Jess said running past them with a tray that had hamburgers and fries on it. "Mmmm, maybe we should stop people are eating in here. Not that I care though," Rory said as Dean pulled her chair out for her. Rory mouthed the words "Thank you" to Dean as he sat down next to her. "So, who was that guy?" Dean asked refering to Jess. "Oh that is Jess,Luke's nephew (i can't remember if that's right)," Rory said pointing to Jess and Luke. "How long has he been here?" Dean asked. "A little over a week Luke brought him to our house for dinner. He's okay. He could use a class or two on manners and how not to hit on hookers," Rory said as Dean burst into a laughing fit. "Enough about him before I go into another laughing fit," Dean said kissing Rory on the lips. "I told you no public displays," Jess said again. "Oh put a sock in it," Rory said stuffing napkins in his mouth because she didn't think he's like the taste of her sock. "Thanks," Dean said looking at Jess who couldn't get the napkins out of his mouth. "Yeah, Yeah thanks alot," Jess said his voice muffled because of the napkins. Rory and Dean went back to there kissing and cheeseburgers. "You're too much," Dean said looking from Rory to Jess who had gotten the napkins out of his mouth. "Oh I am, am I?" Rory said laughing. "Yes you are but I still love you," Dean said kissing her again. "I love you too. I'm so sorry but I have to get going my mom's waiting for me in the bookstore," Rory said as Dean got up with her. "Okay, if you must. I love you girl," Dean said. "Girl? Hmm, well, I love you boy," Rory said laughing. "You know what I meant. I love you, Rory," Dean said correcting what he had said before. "I love you too, Dean," Rory said hugging him goodbye and kissing his cheek. She walked out of Luke's Diner and to "Black and White and Read" (bookstore/theater).  
  
Who does she run into(literally)? None other than Jess! "Well if it isn't the towns sex scandalists," Jess said after they ran into each other. "Jess, I don't have time for your crazy name calling and questions I have to meet my mom in here in 5 minutes," Rory said pointing to the store. "Oh come on I know you have time to chat. Everyone in this town can't go anywhere without a little gossip, now can they?" Jess asked Rory sarcastically. "I guess you can't but I can," Rory said looking annoyed. "Oh come on! You're gonna be mean because i'm not like you "small town folks", i'm from a big city. Don't be shallow, Rory Gilmore," Jess said wagging his finger at her as if, she was a littke kid. "You can't be serious. All i've done is be nice to you. You're the one who keeps asking be out just to have a little on night stand. I've got news for you i'm a virgin and I plan to stay that way 'til I finish college," Rory said as Jess blinked his eyes. "A virgin huh? I couldn't imagine that seeing as though you'd like to share a public display with the world of Stars Hollow," Jess said. "Oh hell I give up," Rory said trying to run but Jess grabbed her by the hood on her jacket. "Ouch!" Rory said as he pulled he next to him. "Not so tough huh?" Jess asked letting go of her. "What do you want from me?" Rory asked. "A date. Just one date with you," Jess said. "I told you I have a boyfriend. Well, I didn't actually tell you but I showed you," Rory said. "Who is he anyway?" Jess asked after she calmed down. "Oh his name's Dean we've been dating for a year now," Rory said sitting in the spot Jess patted on the bench next to him. "Oh. I really like you and I wish you'd give me a chance with you but I guess you can't seeing as how you're practically married to this guy Dean," Jess said. "I know you like me and I think I like you too but I can't ruin my relationship with...," Rory said being shushed by Jess. "Be quiet," Jess said and then he kissed her. "You should be mine," Jess said after they stopped kissing. "I'd better go," Rory said getting up from the bench. "Okay, bye," Jess said. "You know this is gonna be all over town by tomorrow," Rory said her hands shaking. "Yeah don't worry about it maybe no one saw," Jess said. "Bye, thanks for trying to reassure me," Rory said waving as she walked into the store.  
  
Her mom was over in the section labeled "Travel Guides". Rory walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi," her mom said turning around. "What are you lookin' at?" Rory asked her. "Nothing, boring stuff," Lorelai said placing the book back on the shelf. "How are things at the inn?" Rory asked moving to the poetry section with her mom following her. "Great, let me just come out and say this. I saw you kiss Jess," Lorelai said. "I figured someone did. I couldn't help myself mom I like him," Rory said. "I could see that the first time you met him. What about Dean though? I like him he's good for you and I ~know~ you like him," Lorelai said. "Yeah, I think we've been together for too long all we have to talk about is the people in town and the only thing we do is kiss. I'd like to talk about ~us~ and not everyone around this one-horse-town," Rory said. "You have to tell him then," Lorelai said. "I know I do. I think i'm going to break up with him," Rory said having trouble with her last words. "Oh," her mom said slowly. "I need to. I can't keep doing this I like Jess a lot," Rory said a tear falling down her cheek. "Yeah but he's a little ball of trouble. If you think this is the right thing to do then do it," her mom said handing her a kleenex. "Okay. I'm going to do it now," Rory said waving to her mom as she reached the exit to the book store.  
  
Rory ran all the way to Dean's house. She rang the doorbell and his sister answered the door. "Is Dean home?" Rory said breathing hard. "Yes upstairs," his sister said pointing towards the stairs. Rory went striaght for them and ran as fast as she could.  
  
Rory knocke softly on his door as she reached it. "Dean, it's me Rory can I come in?" Rory asked. "Come on in," Dean said opening the door. "What's up?" Dean said as they sat on his bed. "I came here to tell you...I kissed Jess," Rory said spitting out her last words. "You what?!?!" Dean shouted. "I kissed Jess. I came here to break up with you," Rory said tears falling heavily onto Dean's bed. "Why? We can work this out," Dean said his tears starting to fall to. In all of their relationship she had never seen Dean cry not once. "I'm sorry. I think this reltionship needs a break. I also think that when I kissed Jess it was real I like him," Rory said. Dean was still crying and so was she. "Okay," Dean said. "I hope we can still be friends. I know that sounds so fake but I hope this doesn't affect that part of our relationship," Rory said. "It doesn't," Dean said holding her tight. ******************************************************** TBC.... thanks 4 the reviewz. 


End file.
